Spreaders for de-icing materials, such as salt, are critical for winter snow and ice removal. In some smaller environments, such as, for example, households, office buildings, restaurants and store entranceways, handheld apparatuses can be used to assist in applying ice to surfaces such as sidewalks, stairs, and other walkways. Some known handheld receptacles utilize a spout disposed at the top of the device and operate by “pouring” the de-icing material therefrom. However, these devices oftentimes cannot adequately distribute the de-icing material across large surfaces, and can result in spillage of too much de-icing material, causing undesirable localized areas having large quantities of de-icing material, whereas other areas may have insufficient de-icing material to adequately melt the ice.